gtafandomcom-20200222-history
K-Chat
K-Chat is a celebrity talk radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City hosted by Amy Sheckenhausen (voiced by Leyna Weber). Sheckenhausen is a ditzy girl with a cheery voice, who tends to gush over her famous guests while ignoring those she tends to find boring. She sometimes reads a book during interviews and forgets when there's a commercial playing. K-Chat is one of two stations in Vice City not represented in the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set, the other being VCPR. Vice City Interviews (1986) K-Chat runs "live" interviews with both local and national celebrities, along with listener call-in participation. During the broadcast played in the game, Amy talks with seven interviewees, some of whom appear elsewhere in the game. The first guest on the show is Jezz Torrent, of the fictional band Love Fist, whom Amy admires. Jezz talks about the commercial failure of his recent album, which he blames on , and about the themes of his music. After the segment ends, they hold a contest to win a ticket to their concert and promoting said concert. After this segment is an interview with professor and radical feminist Michaela Carapadis. Michaela is obsessed with hating men and even dresses as one, pressuring Amy to do so. She also discusses her recently published thesis, which describes an undercover experience on her study into the male psyche - cross-dressing so as to approach males and study their mentality. She is later insulted by a past-feminist caller on air who tells her her work is "totally nonsense and is nothing but a load of crap". Following that is an interview with Pat "Mr. Zoo" Flannerdy, an Australian animal lover who is implied to have been in zoophilic relationships with animals. Pat attempts to cover up a call that discusses a court case where he went through mental theraphy, to which ponders Amy. He is later removed from the studio by his doctor after talking about a relationship with a dead dolphin called Bobo. After Flannerdy is removed from the studio, Amy interviews a New Age priestess by the name of Gethsemanee Starhawk Moonmaker, who reminds Amy of her aunt. Gethsemanee preaches traditional and naturalist views such as growing out body hair and denouncing machines and technology. During this interview, a called named Freddy makes lewd comments to Gethsemanee, asking her for masochistic punishment. The next interviewee is BJ Smith, an aggressive and overzealous American football legend who discusses his recent fitness tapes and his comeback after working at a car dealership for the past few years. During the show, BJ attempts several times to flirt with Amy, who rejects his advances. After BJ Smith's interview is Claude Maginot, a classically-trained actor who is ashamed at his recent forced career change - a successful audition for the part of the father in Just the Five of Us, a show that Amy admires much to his dismay. He attempts to discuss his unsuccessful interpretive dance performance, In the Future, There will be Robots, such as a scene where Maginot frees a manatee from the past. However, Amy finds the work "boring" and denounces him as being "weird and creepy", to which Maginot replies that Amy is a philistine. Finally, Norse deity impersonator Thor appears to further explain and sell his series of self-help tapes, which give very ancient, violence-driven answers to common personal problems, such as decapitating one's girlfriend and parading her head on a stick as a declaration of love. He is critical of women, exampled in his treatment of Amy, and he is known to speak in the third person. One of the callers of the shows is from the Vice City chapter of the Bloods, who speaks in Jive and claims that the others in the gang are a big fan of him. Video GTA Vice City - K-Chat Full radio Trivia *The first thing one listens in K-Chat when one starts the game and tunes into K-Chat, is halfway through Mr. Zoo's interview, when he is crying and talks about Bobo. *During Amy's interview with Claude Maginot, she mentions that her last guest was taken "violently ill". However, her last guest before Maginot was BJ Smith, who was perfectly healthy during the entire length of his interview. It is possible that the interview with Maginot was originally meant to happen right after the one with Mr. Zoo (who was tranquilized and removed from the studio by his doctor), but that the order of the interviews was changed later. Amy's dialogue refering to Mr. Zoo as the last guest would reflect the previous order. *Much like Rise FM from GTA III, this radio station and VCPR were left behind when remastering for the PC version of GTA Vice City occured, so all other stations have high quality, while VCPR & K-Chat are of lower quality. Differences between VCPR, K-Chat and other stations are audible. See Also *Chatterbox FM, a talk station in GTA III. *Vice City Public Radio (VCPR), a public talk station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *West Coast Talk Radio (WCTR), a talk station in GTA San Andreas and GTA V. *Liberty City Free Radio (LCFR), a talk station in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Public Liberty Radio (PLR), a public talk station in GTA IV. *WKTT Radio, a talk station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Integrity 2.0, a talk station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Blaine County Radio, a public talk station in GTA V. Navigation de:K-Chat es:K-Chat fr:K-Chat hu:K-Chat pl:K-Chat pt:K-Chat ru:K-Chat Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations Category:Public and Talk Show Stations Category:Images Needed